50 Moments in Severus Snape's Life
by Aguamenta
Summary: 50 oneshots revolving around Severus Snape. A response to Black Rose Blue's Favorite character boot camp
1. Apple

**A/N **As it says in the summary, this is a boot camp project. 50 oneshots based on 50 prompts all revolving around Severus Snape. I'm trying to keep him as canon as possible, so I'd love to hear how well you think I did. Hopefully they won't all be this short. Updates may be periodical as Severus' Brother is my main project.

Apple

Severus had entered the Great Hall earlier than usual. Normally he slipped in for a minute or two and grabbed an apple, banana or an orange. He didn't like to consume a heavy meal to start the day. The only exception ever made was brunch, but that's a different meal entirely.

So it was odd that on this morning he actually sat down to eat his apple, Spartan today. It was perfectly crunchy he reflected as he watched the students stuff food down their mouths like it would disappear. It would be humorous if it did, though he knew Dumbledore would be quick to fix things. The man always was, though he was not always successful.

'It's nice to see you eating something Severus.' Minerva commented, spreading marmalade over her toast. 'It isn't exactly common.'

'I would prefer to not watch the spectacle of students eating breakfast.' Severus replied dryly.

'Spectacle?' Filius queried. 'They're eating.'

'And talking and running around. Let's not forget they're scrambling to finish the homework for the morning classes. Half of them are sleep deprived, it's a wonder no one had drowned in the milk.'

The other two teachers peered out at the student body. Severus calmly continued to eat his apple, staring at the other two.

'I don't know Severus. Maybe in your house, my students are perfectly normal. They're diligent hard working students who know there is a time and place for everything.' Filius stated proudly.

'If by normal you mean hurried and stressed. Look at Miss. Chang; she seems quite panicked about something in or perhaps missing from her bag. Mr. Boot is falling asleep and Mr. Corner's mouth is running at a mile a minute. Not to mention that half your diligent first years and bent over parchment.'

Flitwick was speechless. Minerva looked smug. Unable to resist, Severus quickly gave her the same treatment.

'Let us not forget your house Minerva. Miss Granger is cramming, Mr. McLaggen is sprinting out with a plate, and do not forgot Mr. Finnigan who can't seem to consume enough. Your third years seem to be cheating off someone in the group.'

Both heads now looked horrified.

'Best eat your breakfast.' Severus added, smirking slightly as he set down the core of his apple. 'I think I shall leave you too the glorious image that is the first meal of the day.'

He left the staff table and swept out of the hall.


	2. Death

Death

I had been busy tonight, carrying souls from the huge stone castle. But now I felt a tug away from the grand school. I ended up in a neglected old shack. A dark haired man was slumped against the wall, blood pooling around him. Three people, scarcely adults stood before him, one holding a vial to the man's face. It wasn't just blood flowing out of the man, it was memories.

I heard the man whisper 'look at me.'

I didn't often wonder about what the people did immediately before death. It was easier to take their souls without dwelling too much. It would make the job too difficult. But this was too odd to not wonder about. Rarely did anyone pass on memories; they were often lost to the person. That wasn't well known. Most tended to verbally tell their stories. Perhaps the man had too little time and too much to explain. It wasn't my business, but I couldn't help but wonder. Why would he give such precious memories to this boy in this place?

The hand fell and the soul rose up to greet me. I had the feeling he had waited years for this moment. He was one of the people with a choice. I had seen those souls, clinging to a half life, fear obvious in the eyes. With this man there was no fear, though he glanced at the green eyed boy before turning his gaze away from the world.

I gathered his soul in my arms and left the shack. Already I could feel more tugs from everywhere.

A/N Hopefully you don't mind how short these are. The perspective of death in this book was inspired by The Book Thief which is a fabulous book.


End file.
